


My Hotchie

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Randomness, Reader-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Boredom leads to a new nickname.





	My Hotchie

“Aaron-I’m bored!” you groaned, slumping in your chair, waving your arms around aimlessly.

He peered away from his paperwork for a fraction of a second, before he began reading again-pursing his lips when he heard you mumbling under your breath.

“If you want-I can ask Morgan to drive you home”, he murmured, not taking his eyes off the report in front of him-wanting to get it over with just as much as you did, even though your interruptions were only prolonging the time he was spending on it.

“Nah-I’ll just stay”, you sighed, leaning forward and grabbing a pencil off his desk.

You spent the next few minutes entertaining yourself with the pencil, making it wobble like rubber, balancing it on your finger and doodling on a piece of paper you’d stolen from Aaron. But you soon found yourself bored once more.

“Aaron. Aaron!”

He ignored your calls, focusing on the paperwork instead.

“Hotch. Hotchner. Hotchie!”

Once again, he didn’t respond-but you caught him glancing up at you for a second.

“Hotchie. Hotchie Boo. Hotchie Poo. Hotchie Hotch Hotch. Hotch. What’s a Hotch?” you asked, suddenly finding the sound of his name completely ridiculous after saying it so many times.

He sent you a bored glare, which you shrugged in response to, finding it to be a legitimate question.

But you were just as bored as he was, and you soon fell into a comfortable silence.

As usual, however, your silence didn’t last very long, the hushed sounds of your soft, slightly off pitch singing drifting into his ears.

“You are my Hotchie, my only Hotchie…”

He glanced up at you as you sang, a smile forming slowly on his lips as you got up and swayed towards him.

“…You make me happy, when we’re at home…”, you carried on, standing behind him, hands landing on his shoulders as you leaned your face against his.

“…So hurry your ass up, and get your shit done…”, you whispered as you shook him jokingly, smirking to yourself when he let out a chuckle, shaking his head at your antics.

“…And please don’t make me wait no more”, you finished, lips meeting his cheek.

He shut the file a few seconds later, packing it into the briefcase and exiting the office, with you following right behind him.

“We leaving, Hotchie?” you asked as you stopped in front of the elevator.

He nodded, taking your hand in his as you snuggled up to him.

“Stop calling me Hotchie”, he said, his words mumbled as he kissed your temple.

You looked up at him with a grin, raising an eyebrow.

“Come on-admit it. Hotchie’s a cute nickname”.

He couldn’t stop himself from smirking, eyebrows raising as a full smile eventually formed on his face.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, you and Aaron stepping in, the button for the parking lot lit up a second later.

“Wanna grab dinner somewhere?” he asked, watching the numbers counting down on the elevator.

“Nah-take me home, Hotchie”.


End file.
